Five Dresses
by TsukiNick
Summary: A cada marco importante na vida do moreno ela estava ao seu lado. A garota mais intrigante que já conheceu em toda a sua vida. Estava sempre trajando diferentes vestidos. Diferentes sentimentos. Diferentes lembranças. / UA
1. Chapter 1

**Yo estrelinhas, esta é a minha segunda fanfic aqui (no Nyah é a quinta xD) e já faz um tempo que era para eu ter postado mas sempre esquecia ._. Serão cinco capítulos narrados pela visão do Sasuke, a estória acontece em meados do século XX e isso explicará o porquê de algumas peculiaridades ao decorrer da fic. Resolvi fazer essa fanfic como forma de desafio a mim mesma, já que eu acho não me dar bem com romances. Agora, sem demora, vamos a fic! :3**

**Chapter 1 –** First Dress

..

- Na-na-nana-na. Você não me pega – desafiou o pequeno garoto de cabelos loiro e sorriso zombeteiro.

Este correu de forma desengonçada na direção de uma frágil garotinha, escondendo-se atrás de suas costas. Ela levantou-se sobressaltada com o repentino ato do loiro, deixando sua coroa de pequenas margaridas caírem no chão, fazendo com que o frágil nó se desfizesse e espalhasse as flores para todos os lados.

- Naruto sua raposa de uma figa, assim que eu colocar minhas mãos em você, vou arrancar-lhe o couro – um garotinho castanho de olhos perolados esbravejava enquanto balançava seus braços no ar como forma de protesto.

- O que foi Neji, estraguei seu penteado? – zombou o loiro novamente, esse não parecia ter papas na língua quando o assunto era provocações, e tenho que admitir que a cena era patética.

Mas como toda regra tem a sua exceção, o loiro era péssimo em fugir das conseqüências. Não conseguiu correr nem dois metros e foi acertado na nuca por Neji. Sabia que o colega estava furioso com a brincadeira e que quando o pegasse seria seu fim. Aproveitou que no meio do caminho encontrou a tal garotinha de cabelos róseos sentada no chão e resolveu usá-la como escudo. Grande Naruto, sempre nos provando a sua inestimável bravura.

Neji aproximou-se furioso, ele massageava o lado direito de sua testa, onde tinha um pequeno galo surgindo. O castanho cerrou os dentes tentando a todo custo conter a sua irritação.

- Por que razão acertou-me com esse bodoque, moleque atrevido? – Mesmo pequeno este já era ranzinza como um adulto e para o loiro isso era motivo de altas gargalhadas, mesmo que não o fizesse agora.

- Eu é que pergunto, por que não deixas Hinata livre para brincar com quem quiser enquanto você baba sozinho pela garota Mitsashi. Acho que sua prima não aprecia muito ficar olhando a cara de tonto apaixonado que você faz. – O comentário rápido e constrangedor do loiro fez com que Neji quase desfalecesse ali mesmo, vi seus músculos de criança magricela enrijecerem e para ser sincero, era muito engraçado vê-los naquela situação.

- Ora moleque, é agora mesmo que eu acerto-lhe a fuça – Neji avançou no loiro e eu notei que aquilo não daria certo.

Os dois começaram uma verdadeira perseguição de gato e rato. Naruto rodeava a pobre garotinha que se mantinha petrificada entre os dois idiotas enquanto Neji corria atrás do primeiro. O loiro sempre fora bruto, o castanho estava descontrolado e envergonhado por causa da revelação sobre a garota Mitsashi. Tsc, aquilo não resultaria em coisas boas. Continuaram mais um tempo com aquela estupidez até que Naruto resolveu ousar em um movimento. Puxou o braço da menina usando-a mais uma vez como escudo humano, mas dessa vez sua ideia era diferente. Jogaria a garota na direção de Neji e aproveitaria enquanto o outro a segurava, para fugir. Seu plano era perfeito, ou quase.

Pude ver tudo em câmera lenta. Neji, a locomotiva ambulante, sequer parou ao ver a menina vindo em sua direção. Pelo contrário, ele praticamente a atropelou com a sua tentativa desesperada de pegar o loiro fujão. Vi a coitada estatelar-se no chão, como Neji a empurrou ela acabou caindo de lado, batendo com as mãos e o joelho esquerdo no chão de cascalho do parquinho. Outch, aquela doeu.

Vi nosso educador, Umino Iruka, correr e arrancar Neji de cima do loiro. Segurou-os pelo colarinho, cada um em uma mão e ali mesmo aplicou o castigo verbal da boa convivência e das boas maneiras em sociedade. Olhei novamente para a menina e vi que ela mantinha-se no chão, limpando a terra de seu vestido e pernas.

Em forma de educação – coisa que meu pai exigia ao extremo de mim – caminhei até a pequenina oferecendo-lhe a mão como ajuda. Observei ela levantar o rosto que, diferente do corpo esguio, era mais rechonchudo e redondo. O típico rosto de uma criança de sete anos. Esperei seu olhar se encontrar com o meu para que pudéssemos sustentá-los e foi nesse momento que me espantei. Seus jades, os mais belos jades que já vi na vida, estavam vermelhos e cobertos por uma fina camada brilhosa que ao me olharem começaram a se empossar na marca d'água dos olhos. Oh não, aquela pequena criatura iria começar a chorar.

- Não se preocupe. Está doendo, mas eu não chorarei. – Sua voz soou em meu ouvido como um cântico lírico, tão sensível e sôfrego. Acho que devo ter feito uma careta ao ver o início de suas lágrimas, pois ela tratou de se explicar rapidamente.

- Venha – puxei seu braço ajudando-a a se levantar, mas ouvi um gemido de dor e seu corpo deter-se no meio do caminho. Arqueei a sobrancelha e encarei-a de forma interrogativa.

- Minha perna arde – fez uma careta de dor e seus jades voltaram a marejar.

- Deixe-me ajudar. Três passos e chegaremos ao banco onde você pode sentar-se de forma confortável. – Ergui-a pelo braço e sustentei o peso de seu corpo pelos exatos três passos até chegarmos ao banco, onde ela se sentou com alguns protestos de dor.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu comecei a descer meus olhos por sobre as canelas raquíticas da rosada, encontrando um corte de tamanho razoável ainda com um pouco de terra e sangue que escorria dali.

- Terei que tomar ponto? – Disse ela em um tom sério e preocupado, sabia que aquele corte era totalmente superficial, mas eu adoraria ver a expressão dela se eu dissesse; "Sim, você terá que tomar pontos. Ou até mesmo pior, este é um caso de amputação de membro". Mas eu me contive se não ela poderia chorar rios de lágrimas e isso não seria nada divertido. Por mais que eu quisesse ver mais de suas expressões eu não poderia fazer algo tão horrível como isso.

- Não. Apenas espere aqui, ok? – A vi assentir com a cabeça enquanto eu me levantava, fui até uma fonte rasa onde os pássaros se banhavam e molhei o lenço que havia tirado do bolso do meu pequeno paletó azul escuro. Torci retirando o excesso da água e voltei para o banco.

- Vai doer muito? – Percebi que a maioria de suas palavras lançadas em mim era interrogativa.

- Não vai doer nada, eu só irei limpar o machucado.

Após limpar o machucado totalmente tirei o resíduo de sangue que ficou no meu lenço branco e amarrei em sua perna no local do machucado. Sua ponta bordada com as minhas iniciais "U. S." ficaram em evidência e isso deve ter provocado certa curiosidade na garota.

- Desculpe a grosseria, mas poderia me dizer seu nome para que eu poça lhe agradecer de modo correto? – Primeiro achei seus cabelos róseos estranhos e a julguei uma maluca suburbana, de pouca cultura e palavras limitadas. Mas vejo que me enganei totalmente, essa garota era astuta e seu linguajar era digno de famílias com alto poderio.

- Hm. Sou Uchiha Sasuke. – Disse de forma apática. Não porque queria, mas isso já era algo meu, da minha identidade.

- Muito prazer Uchiha Sasuke e obrigada pela sua ajuda – sorriu. O mais belo sorriso que eu já havia visto na vida. Constatei naquele momento que seu sorriso gracioso combinava perfeitamente com seus preciosos olhos. – Me chamo Haruno Sakura. – Ofereceu-me sua mão, mas não aceitei. Na verdade eu me senti irritado ao vê-la sorrir tão abertamente. Primeiro porque eu não era capaz daquilo e segundo porque ela estava prestes a chorar a poucos minutos atrás, como podia estar sorrindo feito boba agora?

Ela pareceu não se importar com a minha má-criação e voltou sua mão rente ao corpo. Agora já de pé eu pude notar quão graciosa ela era. As bochechas rosadas e os lábios carnudos levemente avermelhados na ponta ajudavam os olhos jades contrastarem a brancura de sua pele. O vestido de algodão branco era folgado no corpo _ainda _desprovido de formas. Seus cabelos não eram de todo mal, eram diferentes, diferentes de uma forma boa. Aquela rosada era-me uma incógnita. E aqui estou eu, com uma cara de paspalho enquanto nosso educador avisava que a mãe de Sakura havia chegando para buscá-la e esta me dava um simplório beijo nas bochechas, agradecendo mais uma vez pela minha ajuda.

Lá se foi ela, ainda um pouco manca, mas correndo em direção aos braços da mãe, que, por incrível que pareça, também tinha os cabelos róseos. O que me remete a pensar que suas madeixas eram de tom original. Continuei calado, absorvendo a imagem de Sakura sumindo aos poucos com seu lindo vestido balançando junto com o vento e o formigar de minhas bochechas, justamente onde ela havia me beijado.

Essa fora a primeira vez que eu a tinha visto. Tínhamos apenas sete anos e estávamos na escola primária. Daquele dia em diante eu pude entender quando meu pai falava que o _vestido era a identidade da mulher_. A de Sakura era a de uma verdadeira menina de sete anos, e confesso que me senti tentando em descobrir mais sobre suas futuras identidades conforme o passar dos anos. Possível ou não, aquele pensamento havia me deixando ainda mais emudecido e minha alma apascentada.

"[...]_Não sabia o que dizer, a minha boca não sabia nomear,__meus olhos eram cegos, algo me golpeava a alma, febre ou asas perdidas, fui me fazendo só_ [...]"

*** Má-criação = Sim, a palavra é assim mesmo e eu fui enganada por todos esses anos xD jurava de pés juntos que é "malcriação" assim, tudo juntinho mesmo, mas fiquei em dúvida enquanto escrevia e resolvi pesquisar, foi aí que descobri qual era a forma certa de escrevê-la. E se alguém sabia, parabéns pra você! xD****  
***** Bodoque é o mesmo que estilingue.**

**A frase final é o trecho de um poema do Pablo Neruda.**

**Deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês, críticas, elogios e o que eu preciso melhorar. Dia 14/12 eu volto com o segundo capítulo. Até a próxima :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um dia de atraso porque a autora cabeçuda não sabia onde tinha posto o pendrive. Mas agora está tudo certinho, então aproveitem o capítulo.**

..

**Chapter 2 –** Second Dress

..

- Estou exausto, minha mãe me fez subir e descer a escadaria da frente milhares de vezes e ainda por cima carregando aquelas enormes e pesadas caixas. Itachi acabou tropeçando e quebrou toda a louça italiana que carregava em sua caixa. Mamãe pode não ser estressada como a sua, mas sabe ser incrivelmente assustadora quando quer – tremeu com a lembrança da senhora Mikoto pegando o mais velho pela orelha e o arrastando para dentro de casa.

- Sasuke você sabe que querendo ou não terá que contar a ela. Quanto maior for à demora, maior será o problema. Ouça o que digo caro amigo – aconselhou Naruto mudando totalmente o assunto de antes, enquanto bebericava o que ele jurava de pés juntos ser suco de uva natural.

- Falar o que, pra quem? Qual é o problema que você meteu o Sasuke dessa vez raposa fujona? – Agora ambos tremiam, Sasuke precisou até se segurar no estofado banquinho redondo que estava sentado. Era ela e ambos souberam que aquele seria o momento certo.

- Quem aqui é a raposa fujona? – Fez uma cara de falsa indignação. Ao longo dos seis anos que o conhecera, o loiro não mudara em nada. Tanto que seu apelido de infância continua ali, sempre sendo lembrado pela boca de seus amigos.

- Não tente me enganar Uzumaki Naruto, conheço-lhe a tempo suficiente para saber que estavam falando de mim. Andem e desembuchem logo essa história toda – intimou a rosada de forma autoritária, viu o amigo loiro abrir e fechar a boca diversas vezes, como se estivesse calculando as palavras que iria usar. Droga, Naruto não tinha que passar aquela situação por causa de si.

- Sakura tomaremos sorvete na praça esta noite. – Aquilo certamente não foi uma pergunta, sequer pareceu-se com uma. Agora com 14 anos minha apatia parecia ainda maior.

- Eu também quero – berrou Naruto. Lancei-lhe uma carranca, mas o idiota não notou –, e vou levar Hinata comigo. – Era só o que me faltava, além de se convidar ainda vai levar mais pessoas. Naruto seu linguarudo de uma figa.

- Naruto não seja inconveniente, eu falei a Sakura que iremos eu e ela – fiz questão de aumentar o tom da minha voz, enfatizando que éramos apenas nós dois.

- Que amigo mal agradecido é você Sasuke, é assim que trata uma das poucas pessoas que aguentam o seu mau humor diário? – Estúpido dramático, pior que as mulheres. – Eu também queria levar Hinata a um lugar legal, e não tem nada melhor do que sorvetes.

- Queira me desculpar Naruto, mas este será um programa entre eu e a Sakura. Se quiser leve Hinata para tomar sorvete – não adiantaria nada discutir aquilo com o loiro, era mais fácil dar uma pequena alterada no meu plano – Sakura, encontre-me às 19 horas na ponte curvada que corta o lago em frente à casa dos Hyuuga.

- Por acaso está maluco Sasuke? Aquele velhote Hyuuga parte-lhe ao meio, pica seu corpo em pedacinhos, frita e da para aquelas criaturas horrendas que eles chamam de "cachorros mansos de estimação" comer – berrou o loiro, escandaloso como sempre.

- Ele faria isso com você, raposa fujona. Corteja a primogênita dele, rouba-lhe o primeiro beijo e foge aos berros quando o vê saindo de casa com um cabo de vassoura em mãos – disse a voz conhecida que acabara de entrar na vendinha que estávamos.

- Há-há-há. Seu humor é incrível Neji, tem mesmo certeza de que quer se formar em advocacia? Você daria um belo bobo da corte em festas da terceira idade – rebateu o loiro – e não que eu lhe deva alguma satisfação, mas devido ao horário avançado daquela noite e o breu que sempre se encontra a rua da residência Hyuuga, eu achei que seu querido tio tinha uma espingarda em mãos. Nem mesmo você ficaria esperando para conferir se o pai da TenTen traria um pedaço de madeira ou uma de suas valiosas armas da grande coleção que tem.

Pude ouvir Neji rosnar e só não achei graça porque quando estava nervoso eu também fazia isso. Nunca imaginei como aquilo ficava ridículo ao ver de quem estava de fora.

- Pois foi justamente por este motivo que eu escolhi aquele lugar, Naruto. Não seja abelhudo seu bastardo, o que eu tenho a tratar é com Sakura e não com você.

O vi assentir em meio a muxoxos e reclamações. Tão irritante. Só que mais irritante ainda era a expressão que Sakura trazia no rosto, estava tentando ser brincalhona, mas eu vi a preocupação e confusão em seus jades. Droga, como mesmo eu poderia dar aquela notícia para tão delicado ser. Ela se sentirá traída e tudo por causa da nossa promessa.

- Sasuke esta me ouvindo? – Pelo que parece ela já me chamava há algum tempo, pois até mesmo Neji e Naruto encaravam-me – estou indo na casa da Ino agora, mais tarde vou para casa e depois encontramo-nos na ponte, certo? – Ela veio até mim e conforme a distância diminuía, eu sentia meus músculos enrijecerem – até de noite Sasuke.

Beijou-me no rosto, assim como sempre fazia desde que nos conhecemos e eu senti o ar faltar-me nos pulmões. Ao longo dos anos tornamo-nos o que parecia ser uma família. Eu, ela e Naruto fomos colocados em um grupo de estudo na escola primeira e desde então nos tornamos inseparáveis. Na verdade os dois é que grudaram em mim e por mais que eu tentasse, eles não me deixavam em paz, dessa forma pelo menos Naruto reclama menos.

..

Falta apenas dez minutos para que o horário marcado desse em meu relógio de bolso, eu estava ali fazia mais de meia hora buscando e até mesmo ensaiando a forma correta de dar aquela notícia. Olhei-me e vi que meu paletó e bermuda do conjunto social estavam devidamente alinhados em meu corpo. Olhei para frente e pela estrada de paralelepípedos veio o mais belo anjo, sorrindo como sempre esteve.

- Boa noite Sasuke – aquele sorriso, mais largo do que nunca. Argh, não dava para ela ser um pouco mais seca e presunçosa? Seria menos difícil.

- Hm. Boa noite.

- Você disse que tinha assuntos a tratar comigo, o que poderia o grande Uchiha Sasuke querer me contar? – Perguntou zombeteira, colocando-se ao meu lado e girando sobre os calcanhares para apoiar suas costas na madeira carmesim da ponte.

Debrucei-me sobre a mesma e entrelacei meus dedos. O lago parecia tão calmo, a água se quer trepidava, com certeza as carpas dali estavam todas descansando. Aquele silêncio e o farfalhar de alguns galhos de árvore começaram a ficar incômodos até que Sakura virou, ficando na mesma posição que eu.

- Independente do que tenha acontecido você sabe que pode contar comigo – a fitei sério e ela pareceu corar e se sentir um pouco envergonhada com suas próprias palavras – e claro que com Naruto também – sorriu de leve, tentando esconder o constrangimento. Encostou seu mindinho quente em minha mão, mas naquele momento nem mesmo ele me surtiu algum efeito.

Mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu não sabia como falar aquilo para ela, éramos tão crianças naquela época e ela era tão delicada que se eu não medisse minhas palavras eu poderia quebrá-la em minúsculos pedaços. Mas infelizmente eu não achei uma forma suave e delicada de lhe contar aquilo, afinal de contas eu era um Uchiha, parecia estar na genética a forma rude, direta e prepotente ao dizer alguma coisa.

- Estou indo embora Sakura, irei para a Europa – e foi dessa mesma forma que eu lhe dei a tal notícia. Rude, direta e prepotente.

Sakura pareceu paralisar e eu posso jurar que ouvi o som de sua saliva descer pela garganta como se fosse um ovo de tão incomodo que era. Sakura afastou seu dedo de minha mão e abriu a boca, formulando uma resposta em sustento do novo assunto.

- Quando?

- Daqui a uma semana.

- Quanto tempo?

- Não tenho previsão da volta.

- E desde quando sabe disso?

Vou ser franco, Sakura nunca me irritou tanto quanto naquele dia. Eu podia jurar que ela berraria indignada, choraria ou até mesmo tentaria bolar um plano para que eu continuasse morando ali. Mas não, aquela garota que eu estava vendo a minha frente não era a minha rosada. Está era monossilábica, seus jades perderam o brilho e ela parecia-me mais fria.

- Meus pais me contaram tem algumas semanas – continuei encarando as águas e agora ela acompanhava-me.

- Entendo. E por que não me contou antes? – E aí estava a pergunta que eu queria escapar, mas que não foi possível.

- Porque não achei necessário fazê-lo antes – dei de ombros o que foi um grande erro.

- Não achou necessário Sasuke? É isso o que você tem a me dizer? – Agora sua voz estava alterada, extremamente alterada – você conta para o Naruto e por uma razão ainda desconhecida você não conta para mim? O que te passou pela cabeça ao esconder-me isso Sasuke? Que eu nunca me daria conta da sua ausência? Ou que não sentiria a sua falta? Que sou cega e não notaria que você não esta mais por aqui com esse seu mau humor do cão? – Agora suas palavras tremiam, suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Hm.

- E é só isso o que você tem a me dizer? Formule uma palavra melhor Uchiha, seus pais não gastaram tanto dinheiro com seus estudos para você saber falar apenas isso? – Certo. Para uma garota de 13 anos Sakura sabia lhe dar com os problemas firme até de mais. – Eu sinto uma imensa vontade de dar-lhe um belo tabefe nessa sua cara debochada. Está querendo tornar-se o mais novo fujão de Konoha? Bastardo.

- Eu contei-lhe não contei? É por causa dessas suas reações que eu não queria ter dito-lhe nada por enquanto. Mas Naruto e sua grande boca tinham que ter estragado tudo – agora era eu quem estava alterado, tudo bem que eu havia pedido mentalmente que ela voltasse ao seu estado normal, mas onde aquilo seria diagnosticado como normal?

- Não coloque em Naruto a culpa de algo que deveria cair somente em cima de você. Afinal, não será o Naruto quem nos abandonará – vê-la falar com escárnio fez com que eu sentisse uma pontada no peito. Que sentimento poderia ser aquele?

Finalmente me virei para ela e assustei-me com o que vi. Ela estava chorando, seus olhos vermelhos e grossas lágrimas rasgavam-lhe a face sem o mínimo de pudor. Poucas eram as vezes que via Sakura chorar daquela forma, a última vez foi quando sua coelha de estimação morreu.

- Era por causa deste semblante que eu não queria contar-lhe nada Sakura – senti meu coração quebrar naquele momento, a voz controladora e forte de meu pai que sempre ficava em minha cabeça repetindo que; _Uchihas não são fracos, Uchihas não demonstram sentimentos_. Fora para o espaço, assim como tudo que eu já havia seguido por todos aqueles meus quatorze anos de vida. Segurei firme em sua mão e puxei seu corpo, ainda magricela, de encontro com o meu e neste momento pude sentir que não era tão magro assim. Dentro de toda aquela roupa larga Sakura havia começado a ganhar curvas em seu corpo, curvas essas que aos olhos de quem está de fora nunca seriam vistas, mas meu corpo e mãos a sentiam.

- Você mentiu para mim, quebrou sua promessa. Disse que estaria ao meu lado para sempre e agora vais embora, vais me deixar para sempre. Tudo, totalmente o contrário do que me disse naquela vez – enterrou o rosto no meu peitoral pouco definido de pré-adolescente. Apoiei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e senti seu perfume leve de jasmim. Oh como eu sentiria falta daquilo.

- Eu preciso estar com a minha família Sakura, assim como você precisa estar com a sua. O que eu, nos meus quatorze anos poderia fazer para sustentar-me? Você sabe que eu dependo deles – afastei seu corpo do meu apenas para pegar seu rosto com as mãos e fazer com que ela me encarasse – irei apenas por esse tempo ainda desconhecido por nós, mas logo voltarei e cumprirei minha promessa. – Puxei seu rosto mais próximo ao meu e esperei que ela corresse, mas ao contrário de tudo, Sakura apenas se deixou ser levada pelas minhas mãos. Encostei a ponta quente de seu nariz no meu gelado e senti como se uma descarga elétrica descesse dali até a planta de meus pés, fazendo com que meu corpo aquecesse por inteiro.

..

Para nossa surpresa a semana demorou mais do que imaginávamos. Fizemos tudo o que já tínhamos e não tínhamos feito ainda. Tomamos sorvete, subimos em pés de árvores, fizemos corridas de bicicleta e por último nadamos no riacho onde tinha uma enorme cachoeira. Este foi um dia antes da partida e Sakura estava extremamente linda com sua roupa de banho bem ao estilo _Pin Up_. Linda, porém ver todos aqueles olhos cobiçosos de nossos colegas fazia com que meu sangue fervesse por dentro. Atrevidos, não vêem que Sakura não pode receber olhares dessa forma por homem nenhum além de mim? Até porque sou eu quem tem uma promessa com ela. Bastardos.

- Kiba seu cachorro sarnento pare de olhar desta forma para Sakura. Pulguento – berrou Naruto e pela primeira vez senti vontade de aplaudir sua gritaria.

Kiba ainda teve a cara de pau em reclamar que Naruto era guloso por querer Hinata e Sakura para ele, então tive que levantar e dar-lhe um cascudo naquela cabeça achatada dele. Ouvi o loiro escandaloso gargalhar e dizer que estava apenas cuidando da rosada e que essa era como sua irmã. Sentia-me tranquilo em saber que teria os olhos protetores dele enquanto eu estivesse fora.

Puxei Sakura e uma grande bóia redonda para o riacho e enquanto ela repousava sobre a mesma eu boiava pelo lado de fora comendo o tempo com assuntos banais. Logo a noite chegou e com ela um novo dia. O dia em que eu iria embora.

..

O tilintar do sino avisava que partiria em breve e logo meu transporte estaria correndo pelos trilhos. Vi meus pais e irmão despedirem-se educadamente dos familiares de meus amigos. Até mesmo os Hyuuga estavam ali. Isso explica o porquê de Hinata e Naruto estarem em um mesmo ambiente sem os berros de Hiashi.

Despedi-me primeiro da garota, de sua irmã mais nova e de Neji que estavam ali também. Na verdade tinha mais gente do que eu esperava. Odeio despedidas e odeio mais ainda aquelas caras de tristeza e descontentamento que as pessoas fazem.

- Adeus Sasuke e mande-nos notícias da Europa. Não vire um estrangeiro exibido e lembre-se de seus amigos – disse Neji de forma educada enquanto oferecia-me sua mão. Apertei-a forte e ambos demos um sorriso de lado.

Logo que soltamos o enlace Naruto veio chorando e de nariz escorrendo para o meu lado. Patético.

- Sentirei sua falta Sasuke boboca – revirei meus olhos, o loiro sempre fora excelente quando o assunto era insultos. Irônico eu? Nunca.

- Certo. Certo. Chega com essa choradeira Naruto, você é pior que mulher. Chorão e barulhento. Argh, as pessoas estão olhando sabia? – O encarei sério, mas não o impedi de dar-me um abraço forte. Acho que demoraria muito tempo para que eu pudesse ter um abraço tão amigo como aquele novamente.

Vi Sakura entrelaçar as mãos em frente ao corpo e com a ponta do pé, escondido por sua sapatilha branca, deixar finos riscos no chão de areia. Caminhei até ela e não esperei um segundo se quer para puxá-la e mantê-la em meus braços. Suas mãos apertavam forte a lateral do meu paletó negro. Senti-a tremer com aquele contato tão íntimo e significativo que estávamos tendo. Queira guardar aquilo em minha lembrança por um longo tempo, seu cheiro, seu toque, seu corpo no meu. Aquele abraço de despedida era tão caloroso e doído.

- Volto logo para cumprir minha promessa – limpei a última lágrima que escorria de seus jades.

- Promete? – Sorriu sem humor da sua piada sobre novas promessas. Assenti com ar de divertimento e larguei-lhe do abraço, depositando um cálido ósculo em sua testa.

- Prometo doce Sakura – ouvi o último tilintar do sino e logo depois o soar do apito. A voz de minha mãe chamou por meu nome e eu sabia que precisava ir. Soltei suas mãos e dei meia volta. Ainda consegui ouvir Naruto gritar que sentiria saudades e que todos ali sentiriam.

Entrei e corri me sentar no lado da janela, ao olhar para fora pude ver uma última vez seus lindos olhos, seu lindo sorriso e seu lindo vestido verde oliva que ficava poucos dedos acima do joelho. Uma fita rosada repousava abaixo do pequeno busto de menina ainda nova. Sorri. De uma forma que somente ela visse. Eu havia enfim descoberto mais uma de suas identidades por seu vestido, era de uma garota mais madura e apaixonada, porém forte. Que ficaria firme esperando que seu amado voltasse para casa. Este fora seu segundo vestido que marcara minha vazia existência.

_[...] É proibido sentir saudades de alguém sem se alegrar. Esquecer seus olhos, seu sorriso, só porque seus caminhos se desencontraram. Esquecer seu passado e pagá-lo com seu presente [...]_

**..**

**A estória vai dando pequenos saltinhos em relação a idade dos personagens até chegar na idade atual.**

**A frase final é o trecho de um poema do Pablo Neruda.**

**Deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês, críticas, elogios e o que eu preciso melhorar. Dia 21/12 eu posto o terceiro capítulo. Até lá :3**


End file.
